Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device and a production method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
As one of semiconductor memory devices, a flash memory has been known. Particularly, a NAND-type flash memory has been widely used generally, because the NAND-type flash memory has a low cost and a high capacity. A large number of technologies for increasing a capacity of the NAND-type flash memory have been suggested. One of the technologies is a structure in which memory cells are arranged three-dimensionally.